Gene Gavin (RTS)
Gene Gavin is a character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Safety, he was the former leader of Woodbury until Philip Blake's arrival, in wich a war started and he died. Post-Apocalypse Road to Woodbury The episode starts with the Hero Player, Garret, Darius, Sandy and Nick Parsons traveling trought the woods when they suddenly arrive at Woodbury, when Gene Gavin stops them and asks them to stay in Woodbury only if they know how to fight and build, later Stevens showns them how to kill the walkers (this serves as a tutorial on how to fight) later they are surprised to see an herd coming so Gene sends a group conformed of Mirabelle, Dusty, Bo, Joe, Jason and Theo, and then stops Hero by saying that they must wait until another mission gets present, however Hero Player can choice what to do: Go to kill the herd: Hero Player goes with Mirabelle and her team, and in the way they find 2 herds of six walkers each one and attacks and kills them, later many other herds approach them but Hero and the team manage succesfully to beat them, later when they return they find that Garret, Darius, Sandy and Mitchell Jr. went on a mission to get another generator as the original one got broke down, later the Hero will go to check them. Wait until another mission: After a few minutes Stevens warn Gene that the Woodbury generator broke down and Gene sends a small team conformed of Garret, Darius, Sandy, Mitchell Jr. and the Hero to the Homemart, then the episode ends The Governor Arrival The supply run group return to Woodbury where they spot two men and a locker with a walker in one side, in the opposite side there is Gene and Dr. Stevens, when Hero asks what's going on, Philip Blake, says that he's gonna take over Woodbury so they don't had to work for Gene anymore, however Gene tries to convince the player's group that Philip isn't even able to keep alive his own brother or niece. Garret questions wich side is the right one, and the side choice is left at player's hands Side with Philip: Hero, Garret and Darius attack Woodbury soldiers indicating they are on Philip's side,Lilly who is in the opposite side says they are traitors, they fight alongside Philip and his brother Brian shoot and kill Gene Gavin, Stevens runs inside Woodbury to warn the other soldiers. Side with Gene: Hero and Lilly join Gene while Garret and Darius join too, as they fight Gene asks the hero,Garret, Darius, Lilly and Sandy to cover him, as they do they find more marauders and they kill them, when they return they find that Gene has been shot Death Killed By: *Brian Blake (Possibly) *Philip Blake (Possibly) When Hero and his group side with Philip, they find a dead Gene Gavin lying in the ground, while all the enemy woodburians were killed, he was most likely shot in the head by the Governor or his brother As a playable character '''Health: '''5000 % '''Attack: '''5000 % '''Deffense: '''5000 % '''The Leader Skill: '''When Gene's life is in or above 10 and they get a shot that would kill them, Gene's life will be reduced to 1 HP instead Appearances The Walking Dead: Road to Safety *Road to Woodbury *The Governor Arrival Trivia *Something ironical about Gene's persona is that his skill allows him to get 1 HP instead of dying if gets a mortal blow, in a twist, Gene's survive only to be killed by the Governor Category:RTS Characters